Jedi Illness
by Sithlord8665
Summary: Orianda has become ill with a disease that killed her mother and it is up to Kit Fisto and Commander Cody to find the cure. Also there is gonna be a surprising ending.


My Jedi Illness

* * *

Months after having Trona I started getting sick. It started when I was sparring with Luminara I thrown up on her shoes. Then when I started coughing like crazy when I was trying to meditate. I went to see the healers but they said they have no idea what is wrong with me. So I went to my room took a shower and got in my bed. But when I was trying to rest Trona started crying. I contacted my former master Kit Fisto through the force. **Master I need you to do me a favor sense I am sick. Sure what is it? Trona is crying and I don't want to get her sick can you help me? I'll be right there. Thank you.** When Kit came he was happy that he is able to take care (temporarily) of his goddaughter. The moment Kit picked up Trona she immediately stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. "Thank you so much for helping while I'm sick." "Your welcome I like helping you Orianda with Trona." He gave me a warm smile. "Also Luminara told me about that incident in the sparring room this morning." "Yeah, I know but I couldn't help it it's this stupid illness." I told him. All of a sudden I coudn't breath and I started choking for air. Kit realized this and he put Trona down and ran to get some healers.

As soon as Kit ran in with some healers (which included Barriss) everything went black. When I woke up I had a oxegen mask on my face. I heard a conversation between Barriss, my former master, and Cody. This is what I heard as I pretened to still be unconcious. "I realized whatever this illness is it would likely kill her." Barriss explained. "Can't you just take blood test and see what is wrong with her?" Cody asked. "I can but I seen something like this before and if I try to get a blood test she act like she is possesed." Barriss said. "Cody and I can hold her down while you get the blood sample." "Okay, but this will not Orianda it will be the illness." Cody and Kit put both their hands on both my arms and legs. "Cody Kit what are you doing?" Barriss got the needle and stuck it in my arm. I screamed and I wasn't controling myself I didn't have control of my body. I was trying to get them off me but half of me said they're helping you. The other half said they're trying to kill you.I was making death threats to Kit and Cody but it wasn't me making them it was the illness. But I felt every second that Cody and Kit were having tears in their eyes. They didn't like seeing the pain I was having.

After Barriss had enough to take a sample the needle was out of my arm. I was panting and sweating from what the illness was doing to me. "It's alright guys it wasn't her talking it was the illness." Barriss said. "We know it's just she was screaming like she was having her limbs cut off and we didn't like seeing that." Cody said. "We just felt helpless that we couldn't ease her pain." Kit said. "Well, as soon as I get the results I will let you know in the mean time I'll leave you three alone." When Barriss left Cody and Kit sat in the chairs beside me on my right side. "Mm..you and Orianda I sense a romance between you two." "You know about me and Orianda, huh. Well I love her I do anything for her." "I see well how long?" "What?" "How long have you two been together?" "Three years." "Your a good man and I approve of this but if you break her heart I break your legs." "I highly doubt he will, Kit." I said in a weak voice. I gave a small cough and Cody started holding my hand. "I hope your right Orianda for his sake." "Orianda, I would like to ask you something but I think it could wait." "Why?" "Because I don't find it at a good time right now in your condition." "Okay, Cody wait whose keeping an eye on Trona?" "Aayla and Luminara are and don't worry they'll take good care of her." Kit said.

"Orianda, please relax we're worried about you so please try to rest, okay." Cody told me. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up Cody's head was sleeping in my lap. I ran my fingers through his black hair. He looked up and saw me awake "Orianda, I'm glad your up I just missed your eyes opening." "Did Barriss come back with the blood test result?" "Yes, t turns out you have a twi'lek disease called hictoplomia Barriss said it's gentic she is wondering if any of your twi'lek family members had this." "Yes, My mother had it she died from it." I told Cody. "Oh, I didn't know that." "That's because I never told anybody until, now." "Anyways, the good news is it has a cure the bad news is it comes from the venom of the Rylothian viper and it's rare." "Wait, what does this viper look like?" "Your kidding right? You can't see remember?" "I haven't always been blind but my Uncle Te'lai got bitten by that and he survived." "What are you suggesting?" "I'm suggesting that you can ask him he is still alive." "How do you know he is not dead?" "I can sense it also my uncle will galdly tell you where the viper is but if you go there bring a protocol dorid because he can't speak english but he can uderstand it though." "Where does he live at?" "He lives in my old village Te`Lote master Fisto can show you." "Alright then." Cody kissed me on my forehead and left.

When Kit and Cody along with a protocol droid came to Ryloth they were looking for his home that he lives in. Finally, they found his home Kit knocked on the door and a blue twi'lek man came out. The twi'lek is in his mid forties with a scar on his right cheek that goes to his forehead with an eyepatch to cover the scar on his eye. "Are you Te'lai Jaquiline?" Kit asked. The man nodded and spoke in twi'lek tounge. "Why?" the droid transated. "Your neice has your sister's disease and we're wondering if you can show us the viper that bit you so we can collect it's-?" Cody said. "She's alive is she ok?" Te'lai inerupted while the droid is translating. "She won't be for long unless you can show us where this creature is." Kit said. "Okay but how do know her jedi?" Te'lai said as he pulled out Kit's lightsaber as the droid translated. Kit was shocked on how Te'lai took his lightsaber. "Because she's my former apprentice and she is a jedi now." "Follow me." Te'lai said as he handed Kit his lightsaber. Meanwhile Orianda was getting weaker by the hour Barriss was doing all she can to keep her alive.

"Barriss, I'm thirsty can you get me some water?" I said in a dry voice. "Sure." Barriss said. I thought to myself thinking if I die or if I live 'I mean this disease killed my mother I doubt I would survive this. But then again my former master, my boyfriend, and uncle are looking for the viper.' Obi-Wan and Anikan walked in to probably check if I was alright. "How are you feeling, Orianda?" Obi-Wan asked. "Horrible." I answered "You should be feeling better soon." Anakin said. "Obviously nobody told you two." I said. "Tell us what?''Obi-Wan said. "I'm dying." I told them with a cough. "Thearetically right?" Anikan asked. "No, I'm actually dying you two and Kit and Cody are with my uncle who knows where the cure is." "Orianda, we can stay with if you like." Obi-Wan said. "No, I'm sure you have other things to do than to stay with me." "May the force be with you, Orianda." Anikan said. Obi-Wan and Anikan left with fear of loosing their friend. Back to Kit, Cody, and Te'lai(remember what Te'lai is saying is being translated). They were walking in the forest and Te'lai pointed where the viper had been dying. "The viper is old and feeble so it won't attck." Te'lai said.

Cody grabbed a jar for the venom to be in. Kit Fisto grabbed the viper and started getting the venom. After they had filled the jar Kit put the creature where it it can die in peace. "Thank you for your help Te'lai." Kit said. "Anything for my neice." Te'lai replied. "Oh, master jedi how did my neice turn out?" Te'lai asked. "Great, all except her blindness." Kit answerd. "Blindness, how did she become blind?" Te'lai asked. "I don't know she won't say." Kit said. "General, we need to get to Courasaunt before Orianda dies." Cody said. "Right, Farewell Te'lai Jaquiline. " Kit said. The clone trooper and jedi ran to the ship as fast as they could while Te'lai was waving goodbye. When Kit and Cody arrive Orianda's heartbeat was slowing down. Barriss grabbed the venom from Cody and inseted it in a needle. Barriss injected it in her arm and Orianda snapped her eyes wide open removing the oxegen mask. The group hugged Orianda tight. "Guys I can't breathe." I told them. They released me and Cody was talking to Kit in private. While Barriss and I were having a conversation of our own.

"What do you think the boys are talking about?" Barriss asked. "Beats me they can be talking about vehicles or something." I told her. Then Cody started walking towards me knelt down on one knee and grabbed my hand lightly. 'Oh, gosh I hope he is going to ask me what I think he's going ask me.' I thought to myself. "Orianda Jaquiline, will you marry me?" Cody asked pulling out a ring. I almost fainted when asked me that. Barriss was covering both of her hads cupping her mouth in suprise. Kit was getting nervous of how people were going to react over this. I looked at Cody and I was smiling. "Cody of course I'll marry you." I answered. Cody put the ring with a really big diamond on it onto my finger. Cody hugged me and twirled and setteld me onto the ground. Cody kissed me on the lips for a breif time. "You were having permission to marry me wtih Kit were you?" I asked. "Yes I did you did tell me he's like a father to you." "Yes I did but so is Obi-Wan." I told them. "Already done that." Cody said. "You better take good care of me Cody or Kit will break your legs." I warned him. "I will."

~3 The End3~ `

* * *

**If you should know the council lifted the rule of no attatchments. Also hoped you liked it and please review.**


End file.
